


Conclave

by biffu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Shadow Hearts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a dark night, Olette goes to have her fortune told at Madame Aqua’s…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclave

Stepping into the threshold of Madame Aqua’s, the young woman swathed in a fitting tuxedo, warily gazed upon her surroundings. There were all manner of obscure adornments littering the walls and ceiling, and the feelings that crept into her bosom were none too friendly. She thought it better to leave this place lest someone find her within.

As she turned to leave, the door promptly shut itself, and she rushed towards it. However, as she tugged and tugged on the gods forsaken handle, it would not budge an inch. With a heavy sigh, she had no choice but to take off her hat, hang her coat, and cross the threshold into the waiting room. Once she did so, she found herself in a room similar yet different to the entryway in the respects that it was lit much better.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

The young woman questioned as she dipped into a seat and sat there poised at attention. There were plants and photographs in this room. Some of them were joyful and other somber, either way they have the poor girl something to look at as she wrung her hands due to nerves.

” _Hello?_ " She called out again.

"I heard you; I heard you…"

A woman much older than the customer came out from behind a beaded screen that she had not noticed before. The woman was dressed in blue silk that was a few shades lighter than her hair. The dressed fanned out at the bottom as she walked, but the chest piece held her bosom clamped tight. The girl wondered if the woman could breathe as she found her eyes directly focused onto her chest and in her haste to look away, smacked her hair against her cheeks.

"Don’t fret. It happens more than you think, although this time it’s a young lass who’s doing the lusting."

"I-I…" Face red, the girl could only look down at her hands which balled into fists at her knees.

The proprietress, Madame Aqua, approached her and moved low onto the ground. She pressed one of her soft hands onto one of the girl’s fists and squeezed softly. The girl had no choice but to look into her sweet oval face, admiring her pretty eyes and full lips which gave way to a dazzling set of white teeth. The woman’s nose wrinkled just a bit as she talked, but the girl found it endearing as if she were under a spell…

"You’re here for a fortune, aren’t you?"

The girl nodded dumbly; her lips fell open just a bit, and Aqua’s hand lifted to press two fingers against the girl’s chin.

"Then we shall entertain you. I only do this for very special customers, and you my dear…are very special.”

Aqua laughed softly before standing up and releasing the girl. She walked back through the beaded curtain and called out for someone else. The lass sat straight again, owlish emerald eyes blinking slowly as if coming out of a dream. She opened her mouth in order to say something to the woman she just spoke to, but another came out from behind the curtain this time.

A gasp left her as she took in the appearance of the newcomer. It wasn’t as if she had never seen a beautiful woman before, the proprietor herself was bewitching to say the least, yet the girl couldn’t help but stand, pretend to tip her hat, and stare like Prince Charming in the Cinderella tale.

"I am Kairi. I’ll be doing your fortune today. It’s my first time, so please be gentle…there are others who usually do these but I…"

She trailed off, but the other girl only smiled softly and stared at the coral dress that shimmered in the light. There were so sleeves, and the girl’s shoulders were freckled as were her arms; the other young woman could tell she was self conscious of this as one arm was placed protectively against the fortune teller’s stomach and the other rubbed at that arm. The dress stopped just below the knees so the rest of her legs were revealed unlike Madame Aqua, and although the owner of the establishment owned shoes this girl did not wear any.

"It’s fine, I’m sure you’ll do amazingly."

The customer found her voice despite her heart beating wildly, a roaring in her ears, and a dryness in her throat. She tried to fix up her tuxedo, feeling it was out of place and subsequently taking her eyes off of the fortune teller until she laughed beautifully causing the customer to look up. It wasn’t too high nor too low; it took on a desirable lilt to it that made the young woman want to hear it again and again.

"Please, sit down and I will begin." Once the girl did so, the forum teller asked her, "What is your name?"

Blushing furiously, the customer looked away before whispering softly, “Olette.”

Against her will, because the establishment was empty save for Kairi, Aqua, and Olette, her name rang around the room and made her shift in her chair uneasily.

Kairi merely smiled before placing her hands at her side, all traces of shyness from before had gone away completely, “It’s a wonderful name. I really like it. Pretty, just like you. Or should I say you’re handsome?”

At her inquiry, Olette’s face grew even more red, a striking shade that rivaled Kairi’s dress and her strawberry hair. The fortune teller giggled, trying to hide it but it bubbled out of her instead.

"Either or is fine…" Olette mumbled in response.

"Right…"

Out of nowhere, music began to play and Kairi closed her eyes. Olette on the other hand tried to find where the music was coming from but to no avail; it filtered in and around the room like wind, but it was not unpleasant nor did it rattle her. Instead, the music was comforting, almost soothing, and once she found it to be so she noticed that Kairi had begun dancing.

It was subtle at first. Slow movement from side to side, but then the girl’s hips moved in a circular motion. It wasn’t indecent or anything, but it made Olette’s face flush and she swallowed thickly. She didn’t want to blink because if she did, she felt that she would miss something. Her hands pressed against her knees before her nails dug into them in anticipation. She watched Kairi’s arms slowly snake up, accentuating the sliding of her hips and moving in tandem with the rhythm of song.

Olette had to remind herself to breathe as she watched. It felt like she was under a spell again, only this time not as intrusive as when Madame Aqua peered at her with her dangerous eyes. This time the spell made her at ease, but slightly aroused as well. Her interested as definitely been peaked, and she didn’t notice the glimmer in Madame Aqua’s eyes as he watched her customer watch her shining star.

Kairi brought her deck of tarot cards with her when she met up with Olette. It was her job to use them to tell fortunes, but while doing so for special customers she used her fantastic ability. The cards never had to be touched; her energy was already within them, and through song and dance, they moved around freely just as she did. As Kairi moved her body, twirling and spinning and moving her hips and arms, the cards spun around her and her questioner as well. Olette never told her what she came to know, and that did not matter. What mattered was how the cards interpreted both Kairi’s energy and the energy that Olette had given off once she crossed the doors and came into the establishment.

The cards and Kairi’s dancing died down just as the song started to end. The entire time, her eyes had been closed, but once she opened them again she could see Olette staring. The stare caught her off guard a little, because she was not just staring at Kairi’s body as so many men had done before, but she was staring directly at Kairi. It was as if she could see into her soul, penetrating her very being, and leaving her just a bit vulnerable. A chill went through Kairi as the cards swooped around her and Olette one final time before culminating together in one of her open palms save for one.

The final card was the one Kairi looked at, read, and smiled. She plucked it from thin air and slowly stalked over to Olette. She leaned over the auburn haired girl, pushed some of her hair away from her ear, and whispered her fortune. Olette took in a shaky breath, not because of the things she’d been told, but because of the proximity of such a beauteous creature beside her.

Pressing her hand against her chest, Olette smiled softly and looked down. “Thank you…”

Kairi hadn’t wanted to move away; Olette’s scent reminded her of a home far away from them and held the smile of girlhood and innocence that she tried to fake these days. She bit her lip, leaned in further, and muttered something else for Olette. Once again, another blush colored those cheeks, and she received a cooling kiss against the heated flesh.

"Thank _you_.” Kairi told her, pulling back quickly and running through the beaded curtain and out of sight.

Madame Aqua came back into the room, a delicate smile playing about her lips as she studied Olette. At some point when Kairi ran, she stood, and she wanted to follow but understood her place. The girl opened her mouth to say something to Madame Aqua, but none of the words would spill from her lips. Instead, she pulled out of her breast pocket many bills and held them up to the woman.

"I won’t take it." She held up a finger to Olette’s lips before the girl had time to argue. "Come back tomorrow night. Same time. Same place. I’d like to see my girl happy, and if I can give her this much…I will be happy."

Madame Aqua’s hand dropped to her skirts and she turned away from Olette. She walked beneath the beaded curtain and out of sight. As Olette took one step forward to follow her, the sound of the door clicked and she knew it was time to go.

"Until the ‘morrow…" She trailed off before putting her coat and hat back on, then walked out into the cold, damp streets of the night.


End file.
